


You Belong With Me

by LonelyBear



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Deals, Enemies, F/F, Football captains, Homophobia, Hosie Endgame, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, Taylor Swift song, childhood friends to enemies to lovers trope, football hosie, song au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyBear/pseuds/LonelyBear
Summary: Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson have hated each other since Freshman year, nobody knows what changed between them, if anything everyone remembers them being quite good friends in middle school. Once Josie's twin starts dating the QB of the Stallions, Josie ends up seeing a lot more of Hope.orFootball x Song au nobody asked for
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 110
Kudos: 175





	1. Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I'll be updating this as much as I can as I'm also still working on my re-write for season 3.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

Sweat dripped down Josie’s forehead, she panted as she ran her last lap around the football field.

“Practicing hard for this season sis?” Lizzie passed the brunette twin her water bottle.

Josie gulped down the water and waited to catch her breath before she answered her sister.

“If I’m planning on winning this season then I have to get ready” Josie watched as her sister glanced at them empty football field.

“What about your other teammates?”

“They’ll start conditioning next week” Josie said simply then sipped more of her water.

“Jo, I know you want to be team captain this year-”

“Not want Liz, I _am_ going to be team captain.”

Lizzie just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Okay, so maybe Josie was giving herself too much credit, but she’s been training since August, she deserves the role.

“Well, as much as I think you deserve it especially after all your hard work, you and I both know there’s a chance that some dude will walk into the tryouts and take the spot” Lizzie sat down on the bench as she watched her sister furrow her eyebrows.

“Yeah, well I’m not going to allow that” Josie said as she grabbed a football and prodded her sister up to play catch with her.

Lizzie loved her sister, but she knows the truth behind Josie’s persistence to be team captain. It all comes down to two words:

Hope Mikaelson.

Josie doesn’t tell her twin much about what happened between her and Hope, but she knew one thing for sure, Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson are archenemies.

Her sister has wanted the team captain spot since she heard Hope Mikaelson is most likely going to be team captain of the Salvatore Stallions. They’ve one every year against Mystic Falls High and her sister was over it. The brunette vowed, when they lost the tournament last year to the Stallions, that she was going to take them down. It was their senior year, and if that has anything to go by, Josie wants to make a lasting impression on both schools.

So, Lizzie watched everyday as her sister trained for the upcoming season. The brunette had trained in the burning heat on hot sunny days, sometimes forgetting to put on sunscreen and getting sunburned. She had trained in her room, the living room, in the backyard, around the neighborhood, and once school started, she started to train on the football field. As much as Josie tries to say she started training in August, she really started training right when last season ended, and the Timberwolves had lost badly.

“When’s MG coming?” Josie asked as she threw the ball, it flew smoothly to the blonde twin.

“He said he’d be here in another hour, said he had some chores to finish up” Lizzie tried throwing it back as best as she could, but it didn’t quite reach its mark, instead falling a couple feet in front of Josie. Luckily, her sister was used to this, so she ran forward and caught the ball.

The only other person that had seen how hard Jo worked was MG. He had offered to help her train, he was the QB for the Timberwolves. MG encouraged Josie to keep at it when Josie got tired or wanted to take a break. Lizzie remembers when she realized why Josie even wanted to be captain.

_Josie flung herself to the ground and sighed, her body went limp as she tried to catch her breath. The sun shined brighter than ever as Lizzie watched her sister play dead. It was the first week Josie started to train, and Lizzie thinks that she had never trained so hard for a season._

_“Come on Jo, you’ve only been training for an hour, the tryouts will be longer than that” MG kicked at Josie’s side._

_“I know, I’m just exhausted, can we go get ice cream or something?” Josie groaned._

_“Come on Jo! Get off your ass!!!” Lizzie yelled from the bench._

_“Shut up!” Josie yelled back. Lizzie wondered how she has enough energy to even yell back at her. She’s watched Josie run around the football field more times than she can count. Josie had done sprints, jogging, pushups, squats, sit ups, throw a ball around, and get tackled… so maybe the tackling wasn’t necessary, but Josie said she wanted to be prepared for anything._

_“Come on Jo, don’t you want to be team captain?” MG sat down in front of her, “Come on let’s see you do some more sit ups.”_

_“ughhh, sit ups can go to hell and so can the team captain title.”_

_MG chuckled before standing up and getting an idea, “You know I heard that Hope Mikaelson is most likely going to be team captain this year.”_

_MG wasn’t lying, it was true. The Stallions have a way of letting secrets out into the open._

_Lizzie watched shocked as her sister instantly sat up, Lizzie swore her sister couldn’t move a muscle._

_“What?” Josie gasped out._

_“Mikaelson is going to be team captain for the Stallions.”_

_Josie furrowed her eyebrows and cursed under her breath. Lizzie and MG both watched as Josie go into position and started to do sit ups. Lizzie counted in her head as her sister did them, they were in perfect form and she had broken her record for the most in a minute._

_MG and Lizzie would later discuss this fact, and how the Mikaelson girl was Josie’s motivation._

An hour later MG showed up and took over Lizzie’s spot in throwing. She watched as they did drills and practiced some plays. Josie seemed exhausted but Lizzie knew her twin, when the brunette wanted something… she was going to get it.

\---

Hope groaned as she did her 110th pushup. Her arms burned and most of all her chest burned. She let her arms fall and she let the muscles burn. Sweat trickled form her forehead to the grass.

“And that’s another 20 dollars to Mikaelson” Penelope laughed as Sebastian and Hope layed dead on the floor.

“Come on, get up and drink some water” Maya patted Hope’s back as she groaned again.

“I hate you” Sebastian laughed out as he tried to catch his breath.

They had gotten into a brawl on who was stronger and decided to bet on it with 20 dollars. They allowed the girls, Penelope and Maya, to decide what the test of strength was; and well… it was painful. But hey, Hope won, and it was worth it.

If anything, it was one more step closer to getting the position as team captain. Getting the position as team captain would also get her one step closer to a full ride to a good college.

Yes, Hope thought a lot about the future. Her parents always told her to get into a good college and to think about where she wants to go in life. So, Hope has done just that, while enjoying the one thing she loves: football.

“shut up” Hope sighed as she pushed herself off the floor and grabbed her water bottle from Landon who was laughing the whole time.

“Come on Sebastian, Rafael and Jed are going to be here any minute now and I’m sure you don’t want them to see that Hope beat you… again” Penelope kicked Sebastian in his limp arms.

Hope smirked as Sebastian forced himself up with a scowl on his face.

“Hey, I head there’s a party tonight at the Old Mill” Landon said when he kissed Hope on the cheek.

Hope and Landon have been dating for almost three months now, they were the star couple of the school. I mean Landon was cute and the wide receiver. Hope was fierce, sexy, hot and (probably) the captain of the Stallions. They were perfect, the couple everyone loves, the school’s #1. So, Hope stuck with it, and she may not be in love with Landon or whatever but at least she has him, Landon cares for Hope and Hope cares for Landon. Isn’t that what a relationship is anyways? Just... caring.

“We should go, I think the team needs a break from conditioning anyways” Hope chugged more of her water, a drop of water slid down her cheek and Hope wiped it away with the back of her hand.

“Yeah, I’ll let them know. We should get ready in about an hour” Landon said as she walked away.

Hope sighed, the doors opened and in charged Rafael and Jed.

“Guess who’s here!” Jed yelled.

Nobody said anything.

“That’s right! I am!” Jed ran forward and tackled Sebastian to the floor, already sore from the pushups, Sebastian groaned in pain.

“Hey Hope” Rafael popped up next to her.

“Hey, how you doing?"

“I’ve been good” Rafael started to stretch.

Hope watched as Jed and Sebastian tackled one another.

“How are you” Rafael asked.

“It doesn’t matter, finish your stretching and warm up” Hope instructed. Maybe she was a born leader after all.

xx

When Hope walked into the Old Mill, she did not expect to see the Timberwolves there.

“What the hell are they doing here?” Hope scowled as she looked through the crowd to make sure a certain brunette wasn’t nearby.

“Apparently Rafael told one of his friends about the party and well…” Landon trailed off.

“Hey Hope” Roman walked up to the couple.

The auburn-haired girl instantly went rigged.

Roman Sienna. Her ex-boyfriend Roman Sienna. The Roman Sienna who left her for some other girl.

“What do you want?” Landon sneered.

“Oh, you must be Landon, I’m R-”

“I know who you are” The boy stepped closer to him.

Roman gulped and looked at Hope, “I was wondering if we could... talk?”

“Talk about what?” Hope raised an unamused eyebrow. Why’d she date this dude in the first place?

“About us, look I know I messed up I-”

“Did I mention I’m her boyfriend?” Landon smirked when Roman eyes grew wide.

“Uh, right. Sorry” He shuffled away.

Hope sighed under her breath. What an asshole. Then Landon started bursting out with laughter, “Did you see his face? Man, I wish I could do that again!”

Hope watched as Landon laughed with a proud smile on his face. Suddenly, Hope felt herself start to laugh too.

Maybe… tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

\---

Josie sighed as her sister walked off to go flirt with some boy. It wasn’t the first time she’s been left alone at some party.

“Hey Jo, how are you doing?” Kaleb walked up to her with a drink in his hand.

“fine I guess, what about you?”

Kaleb nodded, “I’ve been well, excited for the upcoming season?”

“Yeah, I’m planning on becoming the team captain.”

“That’s great Jo! I’m sure you’ll get it; MG has told me all about your training.”

Josie smiled, “MG has been very helpful.”

“Yeah, he’s good that way. Maybe one day your sister will realize the same thing” Kaleb said as he stared at MG who was watching Lizzie flirt with a tall guy with brown hair and a charming smile. He looked oddly familiar.

“I really hope she does.”

Kaleb walked away after him and Josie had chatted for a while.

Josie watched as couples ran to go do god knows what, in the woods. Others danced near the bond fire and drank their beer. It was nice, until it wasn’t.

“Saltzman.”

Josie knew that voice from anywhere. Josie looked up, Hope stared her down, fire met ice.

“Mikaelson.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was invited, you?” Josie lifted her eyebrow. Hope was being surprisingly nice today.

“Same. Excited to lose again this season?”

Josie scowled, “I’m excited to kick your ass in a game.”

“Doubt that day will ever happen pouty” Hope smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

“We’ll see about that. If anything, I’m going to lead my team to victory.”

“Oh, so you’re running for team captain as well?” Hope’s smirk only grew.

Evil. That smirk was evil.

“Yep, and I’m planning to win.” Josie leans back in her seat.

“Is that a bet?”

“Depends on what we’re betting” Josie raised her eyebrows.

“hmmm, how about whoever loses owes the winner whatever they desire?”

“Sounds like an interesting bet Mikaelson, you have yourself a deal” Josie stands up to walk away.

“Saltzman.”

Josie turns around with a sigh. “Mikaelson?”

“You’re going to lose.” Hope states with such confidence.

Josie just turns and walks away.

xx

A week after the party the party training had begun. The coach yelling and screaming at them to so things correctly.

Mr. Buzzle was a strict man when it came to his sports, he only allowed the best of the best, and he was fed up with losing just as much as Josie.

“HUDDLE TOGETHER NOW” He yelled from where he stood on the sidelines.

Josie quickly jogged over with sweat dripping down her forehead.

When everyone was there, he signaled them to sit.

“Today I will be naming those who will be on this team and which positions you will play.”

They all nodded.

He started to read off everyone’s names and Josie got her favorite position, wide receiver.

“Now, for the team captain. It was a tough position, but I finally decided who deserved the spot” He looked between everyone.

Josie’s heart hammered. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she trained for.

“Please welcome your new Captain Josie Saltzman” He said with a smile, Mr. Buzzle was smiling?

Everyone applauded her, now she was one step closer to winning the bet.

xx

“Guess what Lizzie! I did it! I got team capt-” Josie’s yelling voice trailed off when she noticed her sister, who was clearly shocked, near a boy… not just any boy.

Sebastian Hayes. The QB for the Stallions.

“Um, what are you doing here?” Josie questioned the boy.

Lizzie jumped up, “This is Sebastian.”

“I know.”

“Me and Sebastian have been… dating.” Lizzie says sheepishly.

No… this can’t be. Lizzie wouldn’t date someone from the Stallions, would she?

“Please don’t be mad Jo” Lizzie said quickly when she realized her sisters face expression.

“I-I just need some time” Josie turned around and went to walk up the stairs.

“Jo.”

The brunette turned around.

“I’m proud of you” the blonde smiled.

Josie couldn’t help but smile back at her, “I’m going to take a shower but after I want to know all about you and Mr. charming.”

Lizzie just nodded and laughed.

Josie could do this for her sister, it really is no big deal. It’s just a Stallion. Just a Stallion.

xx

Lizzie explained to Josie how Sebastian and she had met at the party and decided to go on a few dates. Josie had listened with an open mind and could tell by the way her sister talked that she was crushing hard on the QB. 

“I should’ve told you, I’m really sorry” Lizzie squeezed her hand as they talked.

“I have nothing wrong with your guys relationship, you seem really happy” Josie smiled at her twin.

“Really? You’re okay with it?”

“Of course I am, but I hope you know when he officially becomes your boyfriend I’m giving him the shovel talk” the brunette smirked.

Lizzie slapped her twin’s arm.

“Um, Jo…”

“Yeah?” Josie could tell the blonde was keeping something away from her.

“The Stallions are having a game tomorrow and I really want to watch him play! Please Jo, can you come with me, I don’t want to go alone” Lizzie begged.

“Lizzie, I don’t think-”

“He told me that you can come too, come on Jo pleaseee”

How could Josie say no to her twin?

The brunette sighed, “Alright, but I don’t want any trouble-”

Before Josie could finish her sentence, the blonde was jumping up and down, “thank you thank thank you!”

Josie had a feeling she was going to the regret it. Hope may have been in a good mood at the party, but Josie knew that Hope could be vicious.

She’s totally screwed.


	2. Adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is another chapter. I hope you like it :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> TW// slight homophobia

Josie stared at herself in the mirror as she counted down the minutes before she’d go to the game. Lizzie had left an hour early to go ‘hang’ with Sebastian, now the brunette waited as her nerves grew.

Why is she even going? Maybe she could come up with a lie and say she got sick? No. Lizzie would see right through her.

Josie sighed as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

The first-person Josie noticed, once she stepped onto the Stallions football field; was her sister Lizzie. She had the poster (Josie saw her make at home) raised high in the air.

The blonde wore the bright yellow jersey Josie knew all too well. The number 4 on it shined bright, it was Sebastian’s number. The brunette could feel the rage burn in her; she shouldn’t do anything. She’s the one that is on enemy territory, not the Stallions. She needs to calm down, she just needs to breathe.

Josie took a few deep breaths before she made her way to where her twin was sitting.

“Hey you made it! The games going to begin” the blonde smiled and pulled her sister near her.

Josie really wished the school had bleachers.

“Where’d you get the shirt?” Josie tried to keep the anger out of her voice but failed miserably.

Lizzie gave her a raised eyebrow, “Calm down sis, I’m not cheering for the team. I’m cheering for Sebastian.”

Josie just rolled her eyes, wasn’t that the same thing?

“and to answer your question, Sebastian gave me his practice jersey” Lizzie smiled cheerfully.

The brunette smiled a little at Lizzie being cheerful.

The sun was setting, and the air grew chillier, the referee blew the whistle; signaling the two captains to meet in the middle.

It seemed that the Stallions were going against Riverside High (aka the Mongoose).

The Mongoose were a fairly good team, the Timberwolves would usually get into overtime with them but still take the victory home.

Josie watched as Hope stepped onto the field, her bright yellow jersey making her glow. The referee said some words to both captains before flinging the coin into the air. The coin fell to the ground.

“Tails! Stallions get the ball” The referee yelled to everyone.

Hope smirked and stretched out her hand to the other captain. The Mongoose captain had shaggy black hair, he held himself high as if he already knew he was going to win.

Yellow met blue in a handshake before releasing to compete.

The game started out well, both teams keeping each other at 0.

One could say that football is like a battle between colors, a battle between wits and will. Or that’s how Josie would explain it.

The brunette watched as her sister cheered, screaming small chants like, “Go Sebastian! Throw that ball with your hot arm!”

Josie had to block out her sister by focusing on the game. The stallions were close to the touchdown now, the Mongoose team captain glared at Hope as she waited for the hike.

“Set. Go blue. Hike.” Sebastian brought the ball to his chest looking for an opening.

Hope made her way to the touchdown, looking at the QB as he threw the ball high into the air.

Josie felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through her, she watched as the other players ran their way to block the ball.

The ball started to fall, and fall, and land perfectly into Hope’s arms. Hope ran the last few feet into the touchdown, dodging the hands trying to grab her.

“TOUCHDOWN! STALLIONS!” The referee bellowed and the crowd cheered.

For some odd reason, a rush of comfort flew through her body; her heartbeat slowing down. Josie sighed, a memory coming to her.

_“Come on Jo, please come to the park with me” the auburn-haired girl begged her friend._

_Josie nibbled her bottom lip as she thought of it. She really does have to finish her homework…_

_“I don’t know Hope…” Josie watched as Hope groaned._

_“Ms. Mikaelson. Ms. Saltzman. Would you like to speak to the class as well?” Their teacher_   
_Mrs. Greg gave them a hard stare._

_“Uhm n-no ma’am, we’re good” Hope stuttered as she blushed from embarrassment._

_Josie smirked, “Sorry, it won’t happen again.”_

_The teacher nodded before going back to explaining the Pythagorean theorem._

_Hope sighed quietly before giving Josie a thumbs up._

_Her body got an odd rush of calmness as she realized her heartbeat was starting to slow down. Maybe Hope wasn’t the only one who got a little embarrassed._

_“Meet me at the park at 5, don’t be late” Josie said when the bell rang._

_She walked out the classroom leaving a certain auburn to jump out of her seat with a bright smile._

Josie shook the memory out of her head. She couldn’t think about that right now, she needs to get through this game.

She must have lost track of time because Stallions and the Mongoose are tied at 26-26.

Josie looked at the remaining time, 54 seconds.

The Stallions had the ball, this was their chance to get a point and end the game now.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Sebastian called out, “hike!”

Blue and yellow clashed, before Josie knew it, she saw the ball fly into the sky but there was nobody there to catch it as it came down.

Landon seemed to be trying to get over there, but he wasn’t going to make it.

The brunette watched in a slight panic. There would be nobody there to catch it as it soared near the touchdown.

A flash of yellow caught the ball and when Josie focused her eyes to see who it was, it was no other than Hope Mikaelson.

The crowd cheered and the timer went off.

-

“Come on, let’s go congratulate Sebastian” Lizzie pulled at Josie’s arm.

“I’m going to go home now but you can go say hi” Josie tried to walk back to only bump into people. “Sorry”, she muttered as one of them gave her a glare.

The blonde twin frowned before deciding to basically drag Josie to where Sebastian and his team was, which happened to be the parking lot.

“Hey Elizabeth” Sebastian gave Lizzie a peck on the cheek before noticing the brunette with her arms crossed.

“Learn something from the game?” he asked Josie.

“oh yeah, I learned that my team is so going to kick your-” Lizzie covered Josie’s mouth before she could finish her sentence.

“Sorry, my sister is just really tired.”

Josie scowled behind Lizzie’s hand before licking the palm.

“EW!” the blonde yelped, rubbing the palm onto her pants. Sebastian only smiled before wrapping an arm around Lizzie’s shoulder and took her away.

Josie chuckled before looking at the rest of the Stallions. She looked for a certain person, dreading (hoping?) that she was there.

“Looking for someone Saltzman?” Josie almost jumped out of her skin.

“No.” Josie said bluntly.

Hope only glared at her.

“Why are you here?” the auburn seemed to be in a bad mood.

“No reason just thought I’d check out the competition this season” Josie just loved to get on her nerves.

Hope scowled, “Listen Saltzman, I don’t know what you’re doing but-”

“aw is the dwarf having a temper tantrum?” Josie smirked as she watched Hope’s eyes ignite with fire.

“You know what you little asshole-”

“Is that Saltzman!?” Maya jumped over in her cheerleading outfit, Penelope following behind her.

_Crap. Josie was barely able to handle Hope alone._

“Nope. Bye” Josie tried to walk away but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Penelope gave her a wicked smirk.

“Home. Now let go” the brunette tried to shake out of her grasp, but Penelope only gripped her arm tighter.

Josie looked around for any sign of anyone else, but the rest of the Stallions seemed to have left and Lizzie was nowhere in sight.

“Calm down pouty, we just want to know why you’re here” Hope smirked, now having the upper hand.

Josie didn’t understand how Hope could have changed since middle school. She used to be so happy and always chatting, the brunette didn’t know at all.

“My sister brought me, okay? Now let me go” Josie once again tried to move out of the grasp.

“Oh yeah, I forgot your sister was dating Sebastian. Well Hope, I’m sure you’re not going to see her again. You know how his flings go” Maya laughed as she said this.

Josie just shook her head. What was she supposed to tell Lizzie?

“Oh, that reminds me! Isn’t that what happened with you and… what was her name?” Penelope acted like she was thinking.

“Jade!” Maya jumped in.

Hope watched as her friends tormented Josie. She just watched…

“Oh right! Jade. Didn’t she just use you to get back at her-”

“Shut up” Josie hissed out, her anger turning into pain.

“Sorry, what was that? You wanted me to keep going? Oh okay, like I was saying, Jade broke up with Josie to get back with her ex-girlfriend-”

“Shut up!” Josie felt the tears prickling her eyes as she finally pulled out of Penelope’s grasp, “What the hell is wrong with you people?”

Maya and Penelope smirked at her as Josie struggled to keep the tears at bay. She glanced at Hope who seemed to have no care in the world but to just look at her feet.

“You guys are evil, evil and sick!” Josie felt her voice crack.

“Oh, we’re sick and evil? Says the homosexual” Maya threw her head back as she laughed, it sounded like a cackle to Josie’s ears.

“You think we’re so evil? Your opinion is worthless Saltzman, just like you” Hope finally spoke up and stared Josie down with her piercing blue eyes.

“Come on, let’s not waste our time” Hope grabbed her keys and headed towards her car with the cheerleaders following behind her.

When Hope’s car pulled out of the parking lot, Josie finally let herself cry.

-

“Hey Josie, I’m home!” Lizzie called from downstairs.

Josie didn’t care; she just wanted to stay in her bed and not move. She listened to Lizzie’s footsteps stomping up the stairs.

“Josie, did you not hear me? I said I was-” Lizzie opened the door to see her sister curled up in her bedsheets.

The blonde sat down on the bed as she waited for Josie to tell her what was wrong, this time the brunette stayed quiet.

“Is it about Jade?” Lizzie asked with a hushed voice.

“Something like that” Josie’s voice was raspy from all the crying she had done.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lizzie persisted.

“Not right now… but I do want to talk to you” Josie finally sat up in her bed.

Lizzie could see her twin had been crying, the brunette’s eyes were red and puffy, and her face was all wet.

“Okay”

“Um… don’t shoot the messenger but I ran into Maya and Penelope” for some reason Josie didn’t want to mention Hope’s name. “They told me that Sebastian usually has his “flings”, and he breaks up with them-”

“I’m not one of his flings” Lizzie gave her sister a small smile.

“Look Liz, I’m sorry but-”

“He asked me to be his girlfriend” Lizzie practically glowed.

“oh.”

Josie was surprised but at the same time comforted by the fact that he was taking Lizzie seriously.

“yeah, but thanks for warning me. I’ll be on the lookout sis” Lizzie leaned in to give Josie a hug and then left.

“yeah, no problem” Josie laid back down in her bed staring at the ceiling.

She could barely make out the shapes of the glow stars that had lost their glow a long time ago. The brunette had never taken them down, every time she was close to peeling them away, she just couldn’t do it. They meant too much to her.

So instead, she just looked up at them, allowing herself to remember why they were there in the first place. A small smile sneaked onto her face, maybe there’s still hope.

She kept that thought in mind as she fell asleep with an empty heart and an angry throat.

_Maybe there’s still Hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! I'll hopefully update this every other day :)


	3. Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't updated but hopefully this makes up for it :)
> 
> Also, I just want to say thank you to all the comments! I read all of them and they all give me motivation, so thank you :)
> 
> (btw Hope and Josie are the same age in this fic)

_A small auburn-haired girl rode her bike by Josie’s window. The brunette’s family had just moved to Mystic Falls the month before, and every morning the brunette would see the auburn-haired girl pass by on her bike._

_12-year-old Josie didn’t have any friends at the new middle school she was going to, and Lizzie hardly paid any attention to her when she hanged out with her new friends. Alaric had gotten a job as a teacher at the middle school in Mystic Falls and dragged them all with him._

_Josie wasn’t happy with the move, she had to leave her best friend Lisa behind, and it was tough. Everybody else seemed pleased with it though, so Josie just kept how she really felt away from her family._

_For some odd reason, Josie seeing the auburn every morning on her bike before school gave her some hope that it would get better._

_One day, the brunette finally had built up the courage to talk to the girl. The brunette had been tying her shoes when she heard a familiar laugh and a sound of a bike._

_Josie finished tying her shoes faster than she had ever in her life, jumping up and running out the door._

_The girl had just passed her house and was almost down the street, Josie took off running after the auburn._

_“Wait!” the brunette yelled._

_The girl didn’t seem to hear her._

_“WAIT!”_

_The bike halted and the girl finally looked at her._

_Josie would never admit it, but her jaw visibly dropped when she saw the girl up close._

_She had beautiful auburn hair and the prettiest blue eyes that sparkled in the light._

_“um… hi?” Josie really should’ve thought about what she was going to say before she jetted out the door._

_“Hi?” The other girl looked at her curiously._

_“I’m Josie” the brunette put her hand out awkwardly._

_The blue-eyed girl laughed and shook the brunette’s hand, “Hope.”_

_“Are you new around here?” Hope smiled._

_“Yeah, I moved here last month.”_

_“Do you go to school?”_

_Josie nodded not really understanding the question._

_“Which school?”_

_“Uh the middle school down the street” Josie pointed to the direction Hope was heading._

_“So, you go to my middle school and I’ve never seen you?” the auburn raised her eyebrow._

_“I don’t really talk to people” the brunette looked at her feet shyly._

_“I’m guessing that means you have no friends?” Hope watched as the brunette glanced away before muttering, “no.”_

_“Well, in that case” Hope made sure her backpack was on safely and moved her bike the way Josie came from, “I’ll be your friend, now where’s your house? You need to grab your backpack so we can head to school.”_

_Josie smiled brightly._

_In the last month she hadn’t smiled so brightly, but now her smiled could light up a whole room. Josie couldn’t help but feel happiness take over her, it’s been a while since she’s felt this happy._

-

Josie opened her wet eyes; it had been almost two weeks since she watched Hope at the football game.

The brunette stretched out her back. Had she been crying in her sleep again?

Josie shook the dream out of her head and went to the kitchen to see Lizzie singing and making her breakfast.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Lizzie handed her a plate of eggs and toast.

“You seem happy” Josie sat down and picked at the food, not feeling hungry.

“Well, it’s your game day after all and plus me and Sebastian are doing good” the blonde gleamed.

Josie just nodded; she was happy for her sister; she just wished the blonde didn’t decide to date someone from the Stallions. But who was she to say who her sister can and can’t love? Even if Josie didn’t have good history with relationships doesn’t mean Lizzie couldn’t be in a good one.

“what are you thinking about?” the blue-eyed twin was now sitting in front of her with a questioning gaze.

Josie picked at her food once again before speaking, “Nothing, I’m just tired.”

Lizzie knew that her sister was lying but she suspected that Josie would say something about it when she felt open to speaking on it.

“ok.”

They ate their breakfast in peaceful quiet.

-

“Alright guys, the other team will be here any minute. Remember what we practiced” Josie said to her teammates.

They all nodded in determination.

The Timberwolves had practiced hard for this game and Josie could tell they wanted to win. Josie would even say that they had a fair chance against the Stallions.

“Okay, Timberwolves on 3. 1…. 2…. 3”

“TIMBERWOLVES!”

The team parted as they watched the Gargoyles walk out of their bus.

The Gargoyles were an okay team, Josie had no doubt that the Timberwolves would win well until she sees a familiar auburn run out of her car and up to the Gargoyles captain.

“Isn’t that like… against the rules?” MG said next to her with the same concerned look.

“I don’t know…”

“It’s not.” A blonde girl popped up next to her.

“Uh… who are you?” Josie looked at the girl, confused.

“I’m Hannah, I’m apart of the cheerleading squad” The girl said with a wide smile.

Only then did Josie notice the red cheerleading outfit.

Oh.

“Oh, I’m Josie” The brunette had to keep herself from putting her hand out.

“I know” Hannah just watched as Josie got even more confused.

“Sorry, that must have sounded weird. I don’t want you to think I’m a crazy stalker fan or anything, I just had a small crush on you back in sophomore year” The girl rambled.

Josie blinked her eyes once… twice.

“Well, I think the games about to begin but nice meeting you!” MG said to Hannah before dragging Josie away from the cheerleader.

“What just happened?” Josie asked MG once they made it to the rest of the team.

“That girl just told you that she was majorly into you” MG smiled brightly.

“No… she said she _used_ to have a crush on me” the brunette pointed out.

“Oh, my poor pansexual child, she was definitely still into you” MG wrapped his arm around her shoulder before trying to suffocate her.

“MG… I can’t breathe” Josie slapped at his hands.

MG laughed before releasing her.

-

Josie was out of breath, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

The score was 32-28, the Gargoyles in the lead and there was only two minutes left of the game.

The brunette should’ve known something was up once she saw Hope run up to the other team’s captain. The Gargoyles were using the same plays Josie had seen the Stallions use at their last match.

Had they been practicing together?

“What do we do next Jo?” MG popped up beside her.

Josie looked at the field around her, everyone finding their spots. The brunette noticed something familiar about the layout… oh wait.

“I want you to rush their QB and tell everyone to get on someone. I’ll cover their receiver.”

Right as soon as the QB said hike the colors of the teams clashed together, a war for dominance.

Josie watched the grey receiver come out of hiding when the ball was about to hit the ground, but Josie knew this play all too well.

The brunette was close by, she darted out of her hiding and intercepted the ball before it could land in the receiver’s hands.

Josie lunged forward before he could catch her, all the players noticing she had the ball.

“GO JOSIE! GO!” the brunette heard an unfamiliar voice scream.

Josie didn’t dare glance a who it was, she kept running full force. The touchdown was so close….

The crowd gasped as Josie was hit from the side, she flew onto the ground.

Josie blinked in a daze before she felt the pain shoot through her body.

“augh” She groaned when MG ran up next to her.

A faint sound of “touchdown!” could be heard.

“Are you alright Jo?”

Josie shook her head.

“Where does it hurt?”

“My ribs, I think I’ll be fine though” the brunette tried to sit up but immediately let herself lay down again.

“Okay, we need to make sure they aren’t-”

“Is she okay?” Hannah came up next to MG.

“I don’t know, we need to get her to the Hospital and get some x-rays.”

“Okay, then let’s do that” Hannah watched as Josie tried to get up once again and grimaced.

“Where’s Lizzie? She can drive me there” the brunette pointed out.

“I think your sister left with Sebastian before the game ended” the cheerleader gave Josie an apologetic look.

“Kaleb dropped me off maybe I can find him-”

“I’ll drive her” A voice piped up.

Josie glanced to Hope and groaned louder, “Like hell I’m going into a car with you.”

“Josie… she’s your best option.” Hannah said as she rubbed Josie’s arm.

The brunette glanced at Hope who seemed to be… uncomfortable?

“Okay but I want you to come with me.” Josie said to Hannah.

The blonde nodded with a small smile.

“MG, make sure to tell Lizzie where I am.”

MG nodded.

Hannah and MG ended up slowly helping Josie get up.

“I got it from here” Hope said to MG sternly, he looked at Josie from her right shoulder asking for permission.

She nodded.

MG passed her over to Hope who draped her arm over her shoulder. A strong scent of vanilla filled her nose.

“Okay, where’s your car?” Hannah broke the silence once they reached the parking lot.

Hope fumbled with her keys before pointing at the car the lit up when she unlocked it, “that one.”

The drive to the Hospital was quiet, Josie sat in the back with Hannah.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend Saltzman” Hope finally spoke up.

“We aren’t dating” Hannah said before Josie could say anything.

“Yeah okay” Hope let out a bitter chuckle.

“what’s your problem anyways?” Josie didn’t want to argue, she was generally curious.

“Nothing, the only problem I have is when I see you” Hope finally pulled up to the Hospital.

“Well stop stalking me then” Josie felt another sharp pain through her ribs.

“Are you okay?” Hannah asked with caring eyes.

Maybe Josie wouldn’t mind dating her.

“Yeah, I will be once I get out of this car.” The brunette couldn’t help the bitterness in her voice.

Hope watched their interaction with a vicious gaze, “I’m not holding you hostage.”

Josie just rolled her eyes before Hannah helped her out of the car.

“Let’s go” Josie was about to walk away from the situation.

“Hold on.” Hannah said before knocking on the driver’s window.

Hope rolled down the window, her face showed pure annoyance.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for driving us” Hannah said kindly before helping Josie in the Hospital.

-

“Good news, you didn’t break any ribs. Bad news, you shouldn’t be on your feet for the next two weeks” the nurse read off of the clipboard.

“But I have a few games coming up” Josei tried to argue.

“I’m sorry but if you want to keep yourself from causing further damage then you should stay off of your feet” the doctor gave her a sad smile.

The brunette nodded.

“Thank you doctor” Hannah said before the nurse walked out.

“This sucks” Josie put her hands to her face.

“I’m sorry Josie but you heard the doctor, you have to allow yourself to heal” the blonde awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Josie finally looked at Hannah. Josie didn’t realize it before, but Hannah has the most gorgeous blue eyes, almost like- no she can’t compare them.

“Thanks for your help Hannah” Josie gave her a soft smile.

“Of course.”

They just stared at each other before Josie cleared her throat.

“We should probably get going” the brunette said.

“right.” The blonde nodded in agreement.

The blonde helped Josie to the front where Lizzie had finally pulled up.

“I’m so sorry Jo, I should’ve told you I was leaving” Lizzie said as she came up to help her sister get into the car.

“you’re fine Lizzie, it was my fault I wasn’t paying attention to the people around me” Josie gave her sister a sympathetic look.

“No Jo, I should’ve been there to help. Thank you…” Lizzie gave Hannah a confused look.

“Hannah.”

“right, thank you Hannah” Lizzie gave her smile.

Lizzie pulled up to Hannah’s house and waited for Hannah to get out.

“Thank you” Josie said before Hannah closed the car door.

“Anytime Josie, I hope you feel better soon” the blonde leaned down and left a small kiss on Josie’s cheek.

A small blush crept onto Josie’s cheek.

“Wait” Josie said before Hannah close the door.

“yeah?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me next Friday?” Josie blurted out in a hurry.

Hannah smiled brightly, “I would love to.”

Lizzie pulled out of the driveway once Hannah got inside.

“So…”

“So?” Josie fidgeted with her hands not wanting to converse with her sister.

“So, Hannah huh?”

“mhm” Josie now started to tap her feet onto the ground.

Lizzie laughed at her sister’s embarrassment, it’s not everyday you ask someone out in front of your sister.

“I approve, not that I needed to, but I think she’s cute” Lizzie gave her sister a thumbs up through the rearview mirror.

Josie decided to laugh at her sister’s antics.

Hannah may be the one that can fix her broken heart.

-

_“Josie look, I’m sorry okay?” Jade tried to apologize once again._

_“No, you don’t get to do this! You can’t just bring me into your life and then take me out of it” Josie could feel the tears stream down her face._

_“Jo-”_

_“Don’t call me that! Why her? Why?” Josie tried to plead with her girlfriend well… soon to be ex._

_“Because I’m in love with her Josie, I can’t change that” Jade tried to touch her hand, but the brunette pushed it away._

_“I know you can’t… I know” Josie may have been in the same situation once._

_“I’m sorry Josie” Jade leaned in and kissed Josie’s forehead before leaving her room._

_They had just come back from a date and Jade broke the news to her; that she couldn’t be with Josie anymore knowing that her heart belonged to her ex-girlfriend who was now willing to try and fix their relationship._

_But Josie’s heart lied with Jade! Her heart broke, and Josie didn’t get out of bed for months. The only thing that helped her out was football, MG would make her practice even when she didn’t feel like it._

_Football became her full attention and when the Stallions won, it pushed Josie even harder._

-

Josie’s date with Hannah came quicker than she expected. The brunette was starting to feel a little better and was able to walk on her feet without feeling much pain. Which was a good thing to Josie because she wanted to heal as quick as she could so she could start practicing again.

The brunette dressed in a yellow dress and allowed her hair to fall from its usual ponytail.

Josie walked into the diner glancing at where Hannah was… only to find familiar piercing blue-eyes.

_Shit. What was Hope Mikaelson doing here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Josie is sad and it breaks my heart but I promise that will change soon :)
> 
> Also if you haven't already, you should follow my twitter account,
> 
> @sidbear_hosie
> 
> I hope you have a good day/or night!


	4. Glow-In-The-Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter time! I hope you guys enjoy :)

“You need to change up our plays now that we shared them with the Gargoyles” Landon said as he munched on his french fries.

Hope watched as her boyfriend practically swallowed his whole meal in a matter of minutes.

“I’m not an idiot Lan” Hope said bitterly as she sipped on her peanut butter blast.

“You know that’s not what I meant Hope” Landon wiped his mouth and then stared at her burger, “hey you going to eat that?”

Hope shook her head and allowed Landon to snatch the burger.

If someone asked what she was doing with a guy like Landon she would give the simple answer, “I love him” or “he’s the best guy I’ve ever met”, but she doesn’t feel that way at all. It’s easy with Landon, it’s easy to hold his hand and have everyone stare with bright smiles on their faces.

Hope was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door to the diner open and there walked in her rival, Josie Saltzman.

The auburn scowled as Josie made eye contact with her.

_Why the hell is Saltzman here?_

Josie quickly darted her eyes away and went to go sit with a familiar blonde girl. Hope soon realized it was the same girl she had seen Josie with yesterday.

Something in her stomach turned and her anger began to build.

_Didn’t she say they weren’t dating?_

“Rafael said that there was going to be this party tomorrow, do you want to go? Or we can totally spend the evening at your house. OH! We can watch Star Wars” Landon rambled, his eyes shining as he started to talk about Star Wars.

“Let’s go to the party” Hope interrupted him before he could keep on rambling.

“What’s on your mind? You’ve been acting off this past week” the boy was concerned for his girlfriend. Who could blame him when Hope was acting like a total ass.

“sorry, I just been in a bad move” Hope sighed reaching out to squeeze his hand.

He nodded before starting to talk about some new play ideas.

Landon enjoyed two things in the whole world.

  1. Star Wars



and…

  1. Football



Hope tried to listen to Landon and his ideas, but something kept pulling her gaze to where Josie and… what’s her name? Annie? Han? Hanny? Is that even a name?

The auburn shook her head and stared down at her drink, once again a strange feeling curled in her stomach.

The more she stared into her drink the more she got pulled into a memory:

_“Come on Hopey!” Josie laughed as she ran ahead of Hope._

_“Jo, I can’t run anymore!”_

_The brunette slowed down laughing at her friend’s expense._

_Hope reached her panting like a dog._

_“You get tired easily” Josie pouted._

_“Shut up” the auburn laughed._

_Hope and Josie had run out of the school when the bell rang, trying to race each other to the diner._

_The brunette smiled brightly and grabbed Hope’s hand pulling her towards to diner._

_Hope stared at their interlinked hands, an odd feeling reaching her stomach. Hope couldn’t describe the feeling, so she pushed it away._

_The auburn felt like eyes were staring into her back as they entered the diner, like everyone was watching their every move._

_Josie pulled Hope to a table in the corner, the table they sat at whenever they went to eat there._

_“Hey what can I get you guys?” the waitress looked at their hands oddly._

_Hope looked at their hands that were still intertwined across the table. Without thinking she pulled back her hand and shoved it into her jacket pocket._

_Josie glanced back at her with a hurt expression but then started to order her food._

_“What do you want Hope?”_

_“Uh I’ll have a burger, and some french fries” Hope stared at the table as she talked._

_“Can you also add a peanut butter blast with whip cream on the bottom?” Josie said when Hope didn’t order a drink._

_It had only been two months since that day Josie ran out of her house and stopped her on her bike, yet the auburn felt like she knew the brunette her whole life._

_“We’ll get your orders soon” the waitress gave them a small smile and walked away._

_Hope sighed feeling as if everyone finally had stopped watching them. Maybe she just has social anxiety, Hope couldn’t help but wonder why she had pulled her hand away from Josie’s._

_It wasn’t the first time they had held hands. Josie liked to show her affection through touch and Hope would allow it. Though they were always in private areas like the backyard or in one of their rooms._

_“Hope, do you want to go to the park after this?” Josie spoke up._

_“Anywhere you are, I’ll go” Hope gave Josie a cheesy line to ease the awkwardness._

_Josie just looked at her with a straight face until she could see a grin spreading across it._

_The two girls busted out laughing._

“Oh crap!” Josie exclaimed as she jumped up from her booth.

“I’m so sorry! Let me get you some napkins” the blonde said rushing to grab them.

Hope watched the strawberry smoothie run down Josie’s shirt.

The brunettes very _white_ shirt.

Soon Hope began to realize that the smoothie was beginning to make the brunettes shirt see-through.

Landon furrowed his eyebrows at Hope, “What’s wrong?”

Hope rubbed her eyes and looked at the boy, “nothing, I’m fine.”

Landon didn’t seem to accept that answer because he started to look at the direction Hope had just been looking at.

“Landon don’t look!”

Yet he kept on looking… almost memorized.

Hope kicked his shin. The bird glanced up and smiled, “isn’t that the captain of the Timberwolves?”

Hope nodded, “yep.”

Silence overcame them but Landon didn’t seem to mind as he munched more of his food.

“I’m going to go Landon; we can talk about this later okay?” Hope said gathering her things.

“Oh, do you want me to walk you home?” Landon was on the verge of grabbing his things too.

“No uh I’d like to walk alone, actually.”

Landon just nodded, “okay, see you tomorrow babe.”

He stood up and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down and eating more of his food.

Once Hope exited the diner, she felt like she was able to breathe again. The sun was going down and the streets weren’t that busy.

Behind her she could hear the diner door open.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” a voice asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine we can reschedule another date later….” Josie’s voice trailed off once she spotted Hope walking away.

The auburn didn’t want to stick around but apparently Josie had other plans.

“I’ll text you Hannah, bye.”

Oh. Her name was Hannah.

Hope could here the speeding footsteps of the one and only Josette Saltzman.

Hope glanced at a familiar street and ran towards it. She kept running not paying attention to the other girl that was following closely behind her.

She didn’t realize it until she got there but she ended up at an all too familiar park.

_“Let’s go on the slides!” Josie jetted toward the playground._

_“aww can we go on the swings after” Hope followed behind her._

_“yeah okay” Josie gave her a bright smile, Hope loved that smile._

“Mikaelson!” Josie bumped into her back at her abrupt stop.

Hope would’ve fell forward if the brunette hadn’t grabbed her hips before she fell. The auburn didn’t feel like talking to her ex-best friend. Not now and not ever.

“What do you want Josie?” Hope stepped out of her grasp.

Josie’s face looked shocked and then Hope realized her slip-up.

She hadn’t called the brunette by her first name in almost 4 years.

“Did you just-”

“no. no. no, this is not happening right now”, Hope started to walk the opposite direction of Josie which happened to be towards the swing set.

Josie jogged up next to her.

“Look…” Josie paused before saying, “Hope-”

“Don’t say my name Saltzman” the auburn sneered before sitting down on a swing, “leave me alone.”

Apparently, Josie took that as an invite because she sat down on the other swing. Hope furrowed her eyebrows noticing the jacket Hannah was wearing wrapped around Josie. A weird feeling started to rumble deep in her stomach.

Hope refused to say anything, so it was silent for a few minutes. Hope stared at her feet thinking if she should run or scare the other girl off, before she could make a move to run away Josie spoke up.

“Your friends are horrible” Josie didn’t say it as a question, more of a statement.

“they’re not horrible, they just can’t stand-”

“People like me. That’s what you were going to say right? Why? I did nothing to them!”, Josie’s voice grew angry, Hope didn’t dare to look at the other girl.

“Because your-your-”

“Because I like girls too?”

Hope just nodded.

Josie let out a deep sigh.

“What did I do to lose you?” Hope finally glanced at Josie.

The brunette had a sad look in her eyes, she was staring at the playground in front of her.

“You didn’t do anything Josie-”

“Then why?” Josie looked at her, her eyes glimmering with tears on the verge of spilling.

“it just happened. Leave it okay?” Hope got up from the swing and started to walk towards the playground.

Josie of course followed her.

“I can’t leave it! Do you know what it was like losing you? Do you even care!?”

Hope turned around, her heart aching and hurting. An all too familiar feeling, “Of course I do!”

It was true. Hope remembered the nights she stayed up crying in her room, a hand placed on her aching heart when she looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars her ad Josie had placed in her room. They had also placed some in Josie’s saying how if they ever felt lonely, they could look up at them and be reminded of each other. Believing if they were together the stars would stay glowing.

“Then why Hope? What was the point?” the tears were streaming down Josie’s face and Hope’s heart broke.

“I-I had to, I’m sorry” Hope croaked out before running as fast as she could home. Leaving a crying Josie who didn’t have the energy to run after her.

-

Hope walked into her house, already knowing nobody was there. She had gotten used to be alone.

She walked into her kitchen placing her car keys down, sighing.

Life fucken sucks.

If Hope could she’d spend a whole day at school to just avoid her home, because once she enters her house she is reminded of reality.

She had nobody at home.

Her parents had died in a plane crash 3 years ago. Life without them was not the same and on top of that Hope was never able to say sorry or to resolve the argument they had before they hopped on to the plane to New Orleans.

Her uncle Elijah and aunt Rebekah makes sure to call and check up on her, but that’s really the only family she has now days.

So, she makes sure to get out as much as she can and avoids her empty home, so her heart doesn’t feel just as empty.

Hope’s phone rang in the evening and she quickly grabbed it, not paying attention to the caller ID. She thought it would be Elijah, but she was wrong.

“Hello?”

“Hello is this Ms.Mikaelson?”

“Yes.”

“Hi, this is Ben from Locks & Storages, we have a storage that was rented by your parents and we would like for you to let them know. They haven’t answered our calls for the past 3 years and nobody would tell us how to contact them.”

“Uh they aren’t around anymore…” Hope tried her best to not let her voice crack.

“Oh well, would you like to look at the stuff?”

“Yes” Hope never answered so quickly in her life.

“Okay we’ll send you the location, have a good day ma’am.”

“You too” Hope hung up.

Her parents never told her about a storage department before… maybe it was time for Hope to properly heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder why Hope stopped talking to Josie hmmmm......

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comment and leave kudos because they motivate me to update :)


End file.
